


Kołysanki do snu

by Princess_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, obikin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Skywalker/pseuds/Princess_Skywalker
Summary: Anakin czasem zadaje trudne pytania, jednak Obi-Wan zawsze stara się na nie odpowiedzieć.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Iii jest kolejny Obikin!  
> Co prawdę nie do końca poszedł po mojej myśli, ale i tak jestem z tego zadowolona.  
> Pisanie ostatnio znów zaczęło mi sprawiać przyjemność, więc w najbliższym czasie powinnam dodawać więcej rzeczy jeśli czas pozwoli (nie tylko Star Wars stuff).
> 
> W razie jakichkolwiek zastrzeżeń, piszcie komentarze, każdy z nich czytam i biorę sobie do serca jeśli ma jakieś uzasadnienie. :3
> 
> A teraz, nie przedłużając, miłego czytania!

\- Mistrzu, jak myślisz - gdybyś nie został Jedi, kim byś był?  
W drzwiach do pokoju Obi-Wana zatrzymał się Anakin.  
\- Skąd takie pytanie? - starszy mężczyzna nie krył zdziwienia i uniósł pytająco brew.  
\- Po prostu... zastanawiam się nad tym - chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
Obi-Wan spojrzał na Padawana i podrapał się po brodzie. Jakby nie patrzeć, to dzieciak zadał dobre pytanie.  
\- Cóż... Nigdy nie myślałem w tej kategorii, więc trudno mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie.  
\- A gdybyś się teraz zastanowił, Mistrzu?  
\- Myślę, że mógłbym zostać mechanikiem na jakimś statku. Mechanicy zawsze się przydają.  
\- Dziękuję za odpowiedź, Mistrzu - Anakin kiwnął głową i wybiegł szybko z pokoju, pozostawiając Kenobiego w lekkim osłupieniu.  
Skąd temu dzieciakowi biorą się takie pytania?  
W sumie to nie dzieciakowi... Anakin ma piętnaście lat, to już nastolatek...  
Jedi podniósł się z łóżka, na którym siedział i podszedł do okna, zastanawiając się czy tak naprawdę zostałby tym kim powiedział wcześniej. Jest przecież tyle pasjonujących zawodów... Są rzemieślnicy, handlarze, artyści...  
Do tych ostatnich Obi-Wan nadawał się chyba najlepiej. Mało kto o tym wiedział, ale potrafił grać zaskakująco pięknie na fortepianie*.  
Grał, gdy tylko miał okazję, jednak ta nie zdarzała się zbyt często. 

Nie. Nie zostałbym mechanikiem. Zostałbym muzykiem grającym kołysanki do snu.

 

 

*znaczek dlatego, że nie mam pojęcia czy w SW istniało takie coś jak fortepian, ale na pewno mieli coś podobnego.


End file.
